Someone Like You
by xxBTGXX
Summary: What Elsa's story might have been like if she had met Jack Frost early on. I'm horrible at summaries, but read if you'd like!


She sits with her back against the door and looks at the frozen room before her. Snowflakes hang suspended in the air and ice covers every bit of furniture and the walls. Her arms wrap around herself and fear fills her, a sickening fear that makes her head spin and stomach churn. Her powers were getting stronger and she was no closer to controlling them than when she'd first started trying to.

A soft knock comes at her door and she tenses. Anna just wouldn't quit, but she couldn't blame her, it wasn't her fault.

"Elsa?" Her voice sounds muffled from the other side of the door. She squeezes her eyes shut as her mind flashes back to the day when she struck Anna. "Do you wanna play, Elsa?"

"Please, go away Anna." She manages to say loud enough for her baby sister to hear. There was silence for a second, then her tiny voice answers back, hurt and rejected.

"Okay." She listens to her footsteps tap away sadly and tries to hold back tears.

"I'm sorry, Anna," she whispers, lowering her face and pressing it to her drawn up knees. To calm herself, she softly mutters her mantra over and over, "Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Conceal, don't feel-"

"Well, that's a bit depressing, don't ya think?" She gasps, her head snapping up at the voice she doesn't recognize. Her eyes scan her room, but find nothing and no one. She shakily gets to her feet, still looking this way and that. She finally manages to find her voice.

"Who- who's there?"

"I like what you've done with the place, but you don't seem very thrilled about it. Why's that?" The voice sounded kind a had a laugh to it that made her feel a little bit better, but she still couldn't see it's owner and that scared her.

"Because I didn't do it on purpose. Where are you?"

"Really? Because it looks like you could be an interior decorator." The voice ignores her last question. She slowly goes over to her bed and sis down in confusion. Even knowing the voice will probably just ignore it, she asks the question,

"Who are you?"

There was silence for a long minute that made her start to think in her fear and loneliness she had just imagined the voice, but finally it quietly answers.

"Someone like you."

She feels hope and doubt wrestle inside her heart and she quietly asks,

"Like me?"

Suddenly, a burst of snowflakes that she knows did not come from her showers down in her bedroom. Her eyes widen and her heart begins to pound unevenly. A small flake comes and lands on her noes. She feels warmth as it melts on her skin.

"My name's Jack Frost, " the voice says kindly. "I'm here to help you."

For the first time in forever, she feels hope for herself and for the future.

"You're in control of your powers?"

"Yes."

"And you'll teach me how to be?"

"I'm gonna do my best, but," Her heart falls a little, but once again she feels warmth around her. "It's up to you, Elsa." 

"Why can't I see you, Jack?"

It had been a few weeks since he had first appeared to her. Every day he helped coax her out of her fears of just trying to conceal her powers. When he had finally managed to get her to take off the gloves, she had started off really well, but then she felt such a rush of power flow through her that she lost it and icicles shot in every direction. Instantly she had gasped and screamed,

"Jack! I didn't hit you, did I!?" Tears welled up in her eyes until his calm voice came,

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry, sport," he assured her, his voice going bright. "You almost had it that time! You're doing so well!" But all that went through her head was striking Anna with her power and the same thing happening to Jack. She put her gloves back on. Since that episode, she was even more reluctant to try anything. So most of the time they just talked.

"Don't worry; no one can." She sits at the window and he says he's next to her. She wasn't sure until the panes of her window are covered in a layer of frost in intricate patterns.

"But why?"

He was silent and she instantly worries she's crossed the unspoken line. Jack didn't talk much about himself. It was a long time before he answered, but when he did his voice was soft and a hint of sadness laced it underneath.

"I don't know…"

She wished she could touch him, just to put a hand on his shoulder, anything to show him she truly appreciated all he was doing for her.

"I guess it's because… no one believes in me." Her eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"What do you mean 'believe in you'?" She heard him heave a large sigh and she quickly amended, "If you don't want to talk about it, you really don't-"

"No, no," he said warily and sighed again. "It's nice to have someone who can hear me at least." No one could hear him either? He must be so lonely. Her heart ached for him, but she didn't know what to say.

"Ever heard of Santa Claus? Easter bunny? Tooth Fairy?" Elsa was confused by the sudden change of topics, but she nodded.

"Well…" Jack took a deep breath and let it out in a tired sigh. "I'm kinda like them." Elsa just stared in his general direction. After a second, he chuckled and added, "I'm the Spirit of Winter, Elsa, which is why you surprised me so much."

"So... because everyone's heard of and believes in Santa Claus and the others, I could see them?"

"Yeah, that's how it works."

"But… I believe in you, Jack."

He was silent again, but she looks down as her hand tingles softly. Nothing is there, but she can't deny the small presence of warmth covering her fingers. When he speaks again, his voice is heavy with something she can't place.

"Thank you, Elsa."

The day came. He promised he'd be right there during it all but, unfortunately, even that did little to calm her. She took a long, deep breath, straightened her head and said – hopefully more confidently than she felt, "Tell the guards to open up the gates."

She then went to her balcony, opened the glass doors and heard cheers from the people down below.

"There she is!"

"Queen Elsa!"

"Just as beautiful as her mother had been!"

She stood rigid and tried to calm her breathing and heart-beat, but had little success.

"Try a smile, sport." She felt a bit of her anxiety leave her at his voice, but only a bit. She did as he suggested and even managed to slightly raise a gloved hand in a small wave. "There we go."

"I don't know if I can do this, Jack." She said, trying to keep exasperation out of her voice.

"Well, I _do_ know." She turned to go back inside and looked at the crown sitting on her boutique. She felt her skin go warm and tingly on her shoulders. Sometimes the need to see him and actually feel him grew so much that it left an ache in her heart. But these rare moments, when she could feel _something_ and just knowing he was there, gave her courage. She gave a determined huff and went out of her room, downstairs, and into the ballroom where preparations were being made.

"I'll be right beside you, Elsa. You can do it."

She made it through the ceremony and a wave of relief went through her as she realized all that was left was the party. What she hadn't planned on was Anna. She was happy to see how much her baby sister was enjoying herself, but felt guilty and sad that it would soon end. However, when Anna approached her quickly with a young, handsome gentleman in tow, she felt her relief fizzle out as quick as it came. They both came up to her laughing and giggling and holding each other's hands and a deep blush had hold of Anna's face.

"Uh-oh." Jack's commentary wasn't helping. Elsa managed to keep a straight face during introductions, but when Anna started rushing through marriage plans and something about twelve brothers moving to the castle, she raised a hand.

"Anna," she said firmly, but trying to be calm. "No one's brothers are moving in anywhere." Anna started to argue and Elsa pushed right back until both were fuming and Elsa felt the ice cursing through her and her hands turning colder and colder by the second.

"Easy, tiger." Jack said, his voice still light and teasing but tinged with caution. But Elsa was no longer listening and knew she wasn't going to be able to hold it in much longer. She started to walk away.

"Enough, Anna." Please, please. But Anna kept pushing her, following her out of the room and drawing the guests' attention. Her eyes screwed shut as Anna's pressing only grew, but when she wouldn't stop to listen, Anna reached and pulled her glove right off. Elsa felt herself freeze in terror.

"Elsa," Jack's voice came, harder now. "Elsa, calm down." But she ignored him and lunged for Anna.

"Give me back my glove!" She was unable to keep the hysteria out of her voice. But Anna wouldn't and now Elsa _needed_ to get away from here.

"What are you so afraid of!?" Anna cried and Elsa felt raw power coursing through her. She was almost at the door, just a bit more. But Anna continued and she vaguely heard Jack again, his voice completely restraining and hard.

"Elsa-"

"Enough!" She threw her arm out in front of her, sending shards of icicles shooting out of the ground and her subjects leaped back. She saw Anna's wide, frightened eyes and the shocked pairs of others all around the room. Her breath quickened, her heart pounding out of her chest as whispers built up inside the suddenly cramped room. She looked at her baby sister one more time, then turned and fled. But as soon as she was outside, more people crowded her and in her panic she backed up into the fountains and they froze instantly. Everyone gasped and shrieked. She ran. Ran as fast as she could, hearing people calling her name behind her, but only one caused her to falter a bit.

"Elsa!" Jack cried from somewhere behind her, but she didn't stop, not even when she reached the bay. She kept going, her feet simply freezing the water under her. The pursuits slowly died behind her as she climbed higher into the mountain until the wind and snow whipped around her. All voices died away except one.

"Elsa, wait!"

She spun around, tears streaming down her face. "Just go away, Jack!" It was wrong to be yelling at him, none of this was his fault. In fact, he was probably the only good thing about her whole life and this dreadful curse. But her fear and anger at herself kept her going.

"Take it easy, sport," Jack's voice was calm and soothing, but right now it did nothing for her. "Just take a deep breath and let's go back-"

"No, you heard them too!" She wrapped her arms around herself. "Monster, witchcraft… and they're right!"

"No, they aren't." He said firmly.

"Yes, they are! I hate my powers. I hate what I am! And you!"

He was silent for a long time until finally his voice came slowly, "…What?"

"You said you'd help me!" Why wouldn't her mouth stop!? She tried to halt the hurtful words, but once the floodgates opened, there was no way she could. "You promised you'd teach me how to control them!"

"I told you it was up to you!" Jack's voice was harsh and defensive, a tone she'd never hear before.

"So you lied? You never meant to help me at all?" What was she saying? It made no sense whatsoever!

"What are you talking about?" He struggled to keep his voice under control, but it was rising as loud as hers. "Who do you think stood by you this whole time? You stopped trying, Elsa! _You_ gave up! I never did!"

It was silent except for the loud, whipping wind. Finally, she turned away.

"Just go."

"What?"

She turned her head over her shoulder. She still couldn't see him and it killed her. But somehow she knew she was staring right at him and she said brokenly.

"Leave. I'm… staying up here. I'll never go back."

"Elsa, please, just listen-"

"No, Jack." She cut him short. "I belong up here, alone."

He was silent again and she turned away again. When his voice came it struck her through her heart. It was ice cold.

"Being alone isn't all that great, Elsa."

She froze, her eyes widening as she realized what she'd just said to him. She was about to whip around and apologize for everything and go back down with him. Anything as long as he'd stay by her side. But when she did, she knew he was gone. She felt his presence leave and it felt as though he'd taken a bit of herself with him.

Hours later, after her new palace was established on the top of the mountain and the doors were securely shut behind her, she went to her icy bed and cried well into the night.

Days past and still he didn't return. Elsa never thought she could've missed one person so much. But she'd hurt him, more than she meant to, but that didn't matter. She felt herself slipping away, even with her newfound resolution of just letting everything go, she knew deep down it was only getting worse. And she needed him. But he didn't come back and she cried, long and hard, knowing now what it felt like to be completely alone. How he'd felt all his life. This realization only made her cry harder.

"I'm so sorry, Jack." She'd whisper to the empty stars as she stood on the balcony at night, knowing he'd never hear the words. "So sorry."

"Jack?"

He looked up from the window and saw North standing above him, a concerned look in his eyes. The larger man groaned as he sat down beside him on the window seat and looked expectant. Jack said nothing, however, and rested his head back down on his knees.

"You're worried about her, aren't you?" Jack's head snapped up in surprise as the big man gave him a knowing smile. He frowned in confusion.

"How did you-" The man gave him a look and said loudly,

"Who do you think I am? I know Elsa very well." Jack merely stared in surprise at North, who simply asked, "What happened, Jack?"

Jack looked away, back outside the window. "I… let her down." He still remembered her face, red and tears streaming down her cheeks. It made his chest burn to think about it.

"Well, when all this is over, you go and see her. Apologize and tell her." Jack frowned.

"Tell her what?" The man only gave him yet another look, a twinkle in his bright eyes. He let out a deep chuckle in his belly before standing and patting Jack's back with a large hand before walking away.

Jack sighed, resting his head on the windowpane. Elsa… what was she doing now? Was she all right? He sighed again.

Everything was breaking. She was slowly combusting and she had never been more scared as her palace began to reflect her inner struggle. But worse than all of it, she missed Jack. She needed him. And when Hans' men came for her, while she fought back, in the end she just couldn't do it. After the chandelier almost crushed her to death, she slowly gave into the darkness…

"And worst of all… you're afraid a certain someone won't ever be able to see you."

Jack clenched his teeth and held his hands over his ears, trying to drown out Pitch's arrogant voice. But it didn't work.

"Well, allow me to ease your mind about that. She'll soon be dead anyway." Jack's eyes snapped open and fear flooded through him with a violent shiver, but he angrily growled.

"You're lying!"

Pitch chuckled darkly and suddenly appeared from out of the shadows before him. He shrugged his shoulders, his golden eyes glinting with evil. "Believe what you will, it makes no difference."

Wit that, pitch threw Baby Tooth over the edge of the cliff and jack gasped, but cried out in pain as he felt something inside him snap. He looked up to see Pitch had split his crook in two and Jack was unprepared for the blow of darkness that slammed him into the wall of ice behind him. He slid down into the cavern, while Pitch laughed cruelly above him and threw the pieces of his staff down to him and turned away. After making sure Baby Tooth was all right, he curled up against the ice and let despair swallow him. The Guardians didn't trust him, he'd let them down… and Elsa. Was what Pitch said true?

"Elsa…" He whispered hoarsely as his eyes slid closed.

She sat cold and motionless in her prison cell, her hands chained and bound to the floor. All of Arendelle was frozen over and it was all her fault. Hans had said something that pierced her, 'Just stop the winter, please!'

"I can't…" she whispered now to herself as she sniffed and pressed her face into her knees. She heard a noise that she had grown to know too well. The sound of something freezing over. She looked at her chained hands and saw a thin layer of icy frost growing over the binds. She held her breath, only this one time feeling slightly grateful for her powers.

It took a few hours, but she finally broke through the chains. She took down the prison wall and plunged out into the whirling blizzard.

"Jack." Her tone of voice made his heart go cold within him. He watched as her eyes widened with fear and North immediately went to her side and took hold of her hand.

"What is it, Tooth? What do you see?" Tooth's lavender eyes found Jack's and he felt his heart sink with a sickening fear that began to swell inside him.

"The girl…" She didn't have to say more. Jack grabbed his staff, going to the edge of the sleigh and looked back at North.

The larger man nodded and said firmly, "Go."

Jack gritted his teeth, nodded and leaped from the sleigh, commanding the wind to carry him as fast as it possibly could.

Hold on, Elsa. Hold on. I'm coming! His eyes began to sting and water with the speed he was traveling, but he went even faster. He was trying to stamp out the small flame of doubt and despair that kept threatening to rise inside of him. She had to be okay. She _had_ to.

"North, will it be okay?" Tooth asked, worried. The big man's eyebrows furrowed in thought, but Bunny spoke up.

"The kid's not going to lose." She looked at him in surprise, but he only continued, "When he cares about something as much as he does for that girl… there's no way he'll fail." He gave her a reassuring smile and she felt the fear start to slowly fade away. "Trust me, Tooth. It'll all work out."

She smiled back at him and nodded. "Thanks Bunny."

"That is not what worries me." The two looked in surprise at North, who did look troubled. They waited for him to explain. But Sandy tugged at his large coat and he looked down to see the small golden man pointing up. North turned and saw the moon full and bright above them.

"Manny? What is it?"

She looked all around her, seeing the destruction she caused. She could see nothing but snow and wind. She was lost. Before, she'd at least tried to fight, tried to gain control, tried _something_. But she felt so drained and tired. And in her dread and fear she looked up at the covered sky, though she knew she wouldn't be able to see him, even if he were there. She tried to hold back tears as she clutched her arms around herself.

"Jack…" She whispered hoarsely, cleared her throat, and tried to raise her cracked voice. "Jack, please…" No voice came to her. No words of encouragement or comfort. The voice she had come to love was nowhere to be found in the howling wind. And she couldn't do it anymore. She fell to her knees on the hard ice as sobs wracked her body. There was no way out. He'd always believed in her, but now… she had let him, and everyone else, down.

"-sa!" The cold wind whipped he face, freezing her tears as she turned to the far away voice. Nothing but the swirling snow met her eyes, but she knew she'd heard something. She strained her eyes, squinting them so hard to the point of almost closing them. And through her tears, she saw something. A figure. Her heart began to beat faster when a man finally came into view, flying at a furious speed towards her. She knew, though she'd never seen him before, it was him. He had beautiful, snow white hair and wide, bright blue eyes. He had a lean, strong build and wore a blue hoodie and brown pants. In his hands he held something that looked like a shepherd's crook. Her heart soared and a smile was starting to light her face. "Elsa!"

She began to rise to her knees as he continued to race towards her and that's when she realized his eyes were wide with wild fear. Her warm feeling instantly disappeared and she saw he was looking beyond her. She slowly, heart sinking within her, turned around and was met by Hans' sword held high above his head and ready to strike her down. A silent instant seemed to pass where everything stopped and then his arm swung down and she managed to just close her eyes and raise a frail, weak hand. She barely heard Jack's anguished cry,

"Elsa, no!"

She tensed for the end, but only silence came and she opened her eyes only to gasp. He stood in front of her, his shoulders shaking with effort as he forced his staff against Hans' sword, whose face was contorted with growing fear and confusion and she realized he couldn't see his new oppressor.

"J-Jack?" He managed to glance over his shoulder and she saw his teeth gritted in resistance, but his eyes went wide. With a loud grunt, he pushed Hans away and sent him stumbling back, looking wildly around for his invisible attacker. Elsa was in too much shock to even attempt to get up from where she sat, crumpled against the frozen lake. He stood away from her, panting and shoulders heaving as he quickly froze Hans to the ground to keep him away. Then he turned to her, eyes narrowing in disbelief.

"Can… can you see me?" The tone of his voice, like a hopeless child still hoping, made her heart swell in her chest. She slowly managed to raise herself from the ice, never taking her eyes off of him and nodded. His eyes widened and he sucked in a breath, but said nothing. She took a cautious step towards him and he took one away from her, fear coming over his face. And she understood, he couldn't have his hopes crushed anymore. This might be what broke him, but she ignored it and stepped again. Then again. She continued until she stood directly in front of him. His eyes were trained on her and he was holding his breath. She, holding his eyes with hers, raised her hand and stretched it towards his cheek. She saw him tense and close his eyes before her fingers made contact with his warm skin. Actual skin, not just a tingling ghost of a presence. She couldn't help the small, laughing cry that came with this touch and he let out a shaky breath as she ran her fingers softly down his face. His eyes opened and she saw him blink away tears. She let out another laugh and flew forward, throwing her arms around his neck.

"You're here. You're really here." After he recovered from stumbling slightly back, his arms, slowly and uncertainly, wrapped around her. After a short moment, they tightened and held her close. She pressed her face into his chest, feeling dizzy with all the different emotions inside her, then the words rushed out, "I'm so sorry for everything, Jack. You tried so hard to help me and what I said to you… I can't even…" She cut off in disgust at herself, but he only chuckled and tilted his head, his lips at her ear.

"It's okay, sport. Besides… look around you."

She drew back in confusion, keeping hold of his forearms and he flashed her a smile that made her heart thump unevenly but she did as he said and gasped. The storm had stopped and the snow was beginning to melt on the surrounding hills and edges of the lake. She looked at him, then back around, then at him again and he laughed warmly.

"But," she began, feeling her throat tighten with emotion. "But I didn't-?"

"Elsa!"

She spun around and saw her sister running towards her, a kind looking blond boy trailing after her. The sisters embraced tightly and Anna began talking exuberantly.

"I saw Hans come after you, but I couldn't get there in time! I was so scared, but then something forced him back! Elsa, you're amazing! I thought-" Her sister continued on and she looked at Jack, who only shrugged helplessly. Of course, her sister couldn't see him. Why could she now? "- and now you're melting the ice, I always knew you could!" But Elsa shook her head.

"No, Anna, I don't know why it's melting. I'm not doing anything." Her sister's brow wrinkled in confusion, slowing her rant.

"But then how-?"

"An act of true love will thaw the frozen-ness." The two looked down to Olaf, who had finally caught up with them. He placed his hands in front of him and smiled up at Elsa. She frowned.

"What do you mean?" Olaf giggled, waddled up to her and turned her around where she saw… Jack. His hands were in his hoodie pocket and he didn't meet her eyes as Olaf said again,

"An act of true love."

Jack raised his eyes to hers for a split second, but it was enough. Her heart leapt within her and she didn't know what to do. Finally, she went up to him and gently took a hand from his pocket and held it tightly in her own. She looked up at him and smiled, trying to hold back tears.

"Thank you, Jack, for everything. You taught me that I'm in control, and that I don't have to be afraid. You taught me that I'm not a monster." Her smile grew as he placed his other hand on top of hers.

"Uh… who's she talking to?" She heard the blond boy ask behind her.

"Shh!" That was Anna.

"What's going on?

"I don't know, but it's getting really good!" She had to laugh, typical Anna. Jack smiled warmly at her and shook his head.

"I was only a small part of it, sport. I knew you had it in ya."

Something in his tone of voice made her raise her eyebrows. His hands slowly, reluctantly, let go of hers and he took a step back. Then suddenly it hit her. Trying not to show the distress slowly building inside her she whispered,

"You… have to go, don't you?" He gave a heavy sigh and weakly shrugged.

"My job is done, Elsa. Now that you're in control and accepting of your powers… I have to go back to being a Guardian." Elsa felt her heart crack with every single word he spoke, though she tried desperately to hide it. But she never could hide from him. She saw the pain in his eyes and she quickly gave him the brightest smile she could and said in a short breath,

"Well, you better go then before they start missing you." She saw the hurt in his eyes grow at her pretending to be brave.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up!" She heard Anna humph behind her. She also heard restraint.

"Easy, champ, this isn't-"

"Oh can it, Kristoff! I may be a beginner, but I can tell what love is now and that is definitely it!"

Jack was backing up slowly, dragging his feet across the lake, while Elsa watched rooted to the spot in pain. Suddenly, she felt herself being pushed forward and looked down to see Olaf. He pushed her all the way to Jack.

"Olaf, please, he has to-" But the look on the little snowman's face made her stop. He gave her a smile and then turned to Jack, who stared in confusion.

"I know I'm no expert at heat and warm things and I don't have an _actual_ heart, but when you two are together… even _I_ can feel it." Elsa blushed and she heard Jack chuckle softly. Olaf's smile grew and he pulled their hands together, placing them on top of each other. "I don't think that's something you can just give up."

Jack's hand squeezed hers tightly, but then let go. She looked up at him and saw sorrow in his icy blue eyes. The small remaining hopes she had vanished.

"There's more, isn't there?" He stepped forward and gently took the end of her braided hair and stroked it between his fingers, refusing to meet her eyes.

"Elsa… you've never asked how old I am." She waited in confusion when he let out a tired sigh and finally met his eyes to hers. He gave her a small, weak smile and said softly, "I'm almost four hundred years old, sport."

"You.. don't age." It wasn't a question, but he shook his head.

"One way or another, " he whispered, his voice heavy. " I'll have to leave you."

"Wait… he's _how_ old!?"

"Almost four hundred, apparently."

"Whoa… I wonder what he looks like?"

"I think you're kind of missing the point here?"

Elsa knew in her heart, the moment he'd said it, that it was impossible. There was no way for them to work. But, even still, she couldn't let him go without telling him at least once.

"I understand." His eyes were sad, but he looked glad that she did. But Elsa came closer to him and slowly, savoring this moment, wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. "But Jack… I love you."

She had to hold back tears as she felt and heard his breathing hitch and he let out a shuddering sigh. His arms went around her and held her tightly. She squeezed her eyes shut, never wanting this moment to end. When he spoke, his voice was low and heavy with emotion,

"Love you too, sport." She did cry then, clutching him tightly. After a long minute, she began to pull away, wiping tears from her eyes. His hand caught her chin, holding it gently between his thumb and forefinger and turned her face to his. Her eyes widened in surprise, but slowly shut and her heart sped up as his soft lips pressed to hers. She curled her hands around his neck, pulling him closer as his hands moved to caress her face. It was a long time before they pulled away, knowing it was most likely the first and only time.

"Wow… he's _really_ cute!"

"Excuse me?"

" _Look_ at him!"

Elsa managed to break herself away from him and saw her same surprise in his eyes. She turned to Anna and Kristoff, but they were looking past her to Jack in amazement. Then suddenly, a gust of powerful wind blasted them so forcefully she nearly fell backwards when Jack's hand pressed to her back to steady her. When she opened her eyes again, she could only stare. Before her stood a large man in a red coat with long white hair.

"North?" She looked at Jack, who walked up to the man. The man seemed to gather himself and then beamed brightly at Jack, taking his shoulders in his meaty hands and said in a loud, joyful voice,

"Big news, Jack! Very big news! Manny says it's time for you to choose!"

She saw Jack looked confused. "What do you mean?"

The big man's eyes twinkled. "To choose your partner, didn't I explain this to you?"

"Uh, no."

"Yes, yes!" The man spoke excitedly. "Each of us Guardians has a companion. Someone to be with us our entire lives, to support and help us. Manny says it's your time." Jack's face began to light with understanding. North winked at him and then his eyes turned to Elsa, whose mouth was open in a small 'o' of realization and her cheeks were turning red.

"Anyone?" Jack's voice sounded light and he spoke quickly, eyes shining. North nodded.

"Yes."

"And they'll be with me forever?" North gave a deep chuckle and nodded.

"Yes, Jack. And I think you've already made your decision." They both turned to Elsa, who couldn't yet believe what was happening. The smile Jack gave her, pure happiness and joy on his face, made her breath stop short. He ran to her and lifted her up in his arms in a flash, spinning her around and he let out a joyful laugh.

"I choose you, Elsa." He declared in a strong voice as he set her down, keeping his arms tight around her. She couldn't speak. He quickly amended, misreading her silence, "That is, if you want to."

She finally let a laugh burst through her as she hastily shook her head, took his face between her hands and pulled him to her. She kissed him with her answer, "Of course I do. Of course." She whispered between their lips.

North's booming laughter made them jump apart and blush, having forgotten momentarily they had an audience.

"Perfect!" He practically yelled. "The ceremony will take place as soon as possible!"

But the two were hardly listening anymore and North quickly talked with Kristoff and Anna, explaining everything. Their foreheads pressed together and eyes looked into each other's. Seeing his flushed cheeks and soft eyes made a childish question escape her mouth.

"This is real, right?" He surprised her by kissing her lips softly. When she opened her eyes again, his brilliant smile made all doubts vanish completely. He took her in his arms, rubbing her back gently.

"It better be."

She laughed and held him back.

The rest of forever seems immeasurable, but it can pass so quickly. Everyday felt like the first for Elsa. Jack was her entire world, but she also found joy in what he did. She loved helping him bring joy to and protecting the children of the all the world. She'd never felt more fulfilled, more with purpose and her love for her husband only grew with the immense passing of time. And it was the same for him. Maybe it was meant to be, maybe not, but it didn't matter much. Everything was as it should be.


End file.
